Conventional key labels, for example, metal-rimmed paper disks, are often attached to keys with key rings. Unfortunately, these labels usually do not work well, especially when the key and label are placed on a key ring or holder because they are cumbersome and when the label becomes detached from the key ring the original problem of not knowing what the key is for returns.
Another type of conventional key label, for example, key head covers, are designed to fit a limited number of key head shapes, but to not work well for all shapes of key heads. Specifically, once installed, key head covers do not allow for easy placement of the key on a key ring or holder because the key head cover either interferes with the keyhole or with the placement of the key and head cover on the key ring and makes the key ring bulky. Further, with loose fitting ring type covers a key is prone to becoming separated from the ring type cover.
Adhesive labels have also been used as key labels, but are inadequate because they require relatively large areas of flat surface to which to affix. Further, adhesive labels tend to become detached as a result of the day-to-day use and handling of the key and because common adhesives do not adhere to metal keys well.